headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
| running time = 140 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $113,000,000 | gross revenue = $848,754,768 | preceded by = Attack of the Clones | followed by = A New Hope (chronologically) }} Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by franchise creator George Lucas. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 19th, 2005. It is the sixth film in the Star Wars feature film franchise and the third and final installment of the series' prequel trilogy. It follows the 2002 prequel film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and is chronologically succeeded by Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, originally released in 1977. The novelization of the film was written by Matthew Stover and published by Del Rey and LucasBooks on April 2nd, 2005. As with the other films in the series, the music score was composed by Academy Award-winning composer John Williams and featured on the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith soundtrack. The soundtrack, produced by Sony Classical, was released on May 3rd, 2005. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith takes place two years after the events of Attack of the Clones and nineteen years before the events of A New Hope. The film chronicles the final days in the career of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the tragic events that propel him to embrace the Dark Side of the Force, ultimately transforming him into the villainous Darth Vader. Many characters from the prequel films return for Episode III including Chancellor Palpatine, Count Dooku, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the waning days of the Clone Wars, the heroes of the Republic strike a major blow against their enemies with the defeat of Count Dooku, but a new threat looms on the horizon - the cybernetic supreme commander of the droid armies - General Grievous. Chancellor Palpatine continues to manipulate events in his favor, slowly seducing Anakin Skywalker to embrace the Dark Side of the Force. Cast Plot Notes & Trivia * Revenge of the Sith closed out of theaters on October 20th, 2005. Adaptations * Star Wars: The Dark Lord Trilogy * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (audiobook) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (interactive play-a-sound) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (comic series) :* [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Vol 1 1|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #1]] :* ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' #2 :* ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' #3 :* ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Collected) Related pages * category * media * races * items * vehicles * locations * creatures * characters * organizations * image gallery * image category See also External Links References ---- Category:2005 films Category:Films that take place in 19 BBY Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation